<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Wouldn’t Love Me Back by GrandpaOfAll (Greyed_Viking)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481602">He Wouldn’t Love Me Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/GrandpaOfAll'>GrandpaOfAll (Greyed_Viking)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Getting Together, Link Knows It All, Link is observant, M/M, Ravio is sad, Self-Indulgent, i guess it’s angst anyways?, kissing!!, soft bois</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:57:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/GrandpaOfAll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“With the soft click of the door closing, Ravio began to cry. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that the man he loved couldn’t– no, wouldn’t– love him back.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), presumed Link/Marin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Wouldn’t Love Me Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Shh, I got you, I got you,” Ravio spoke softly in his ear, lips grazing the sensitive flesh found there. Link choked out a sob, leaning back into Ravio’s chest. The rabbit man wrapped his arms around his friend’s waist, pulling him into his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was just a dream, it’s okay,” Ravio continued. Link was falling apart, every dream was about </span>
  <em>
    <span>her, her, her, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Ravio was left picking up the pieces of Link’s heart as it shattered in hibiscus scented shards. Ravio tried not to feel resentful, but it was hard; he had fallen hard and fast for the Hero of Hyrule, but he had fallen for the girl of his literal dreams. Shaking away the thought, Ravio focused on the problem at hand. Link had another dream and was not taking it well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat there a while, in the cold dawn light, Link cradled in Ravio’s arms as Ravio gently petted Link’s hair. Soon enough, Link was pulling away, wiping his eyes on his undershirt. Ravio didn’t say a word. Link didn’t either. He simply stood, finding his tunic and dressing for the day. Ravio couldn’t help the slight downward slant of his mouth. If Link noticed, he didn’t say anything about it. In the blink of an eye, the hero was suited up to head out once more, into the unknown. With a simple wave to Ravio, he left, shutting the door gently behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the door closing, Ravio began to cry. It wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It wasn’t fair that the man he loved couldn’t– no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>– love him back. He knew Link had no preference for his partners, but he never looked at Ravio with that gleam in his eye. The gleam that said, “Hey good-looking, what are you doing in a place like this?” It was all Ravio wanted. Just one moment with that look in Link’s eyes, directed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more Ravio thought, the more he became angry with himself. Link wasn’t a plaything, he was a person, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a friend even!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He should be more worried about Link’s safety than his ability to love Ravio back! The rabbit man slumped back onto the headboard of the bed. Sheerow tweeted curiously from his perch across the room, seemingly just noticing the man’s despair. Waving a hand, Ravio made it clear he was okay to his pet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Ravio, pull it together,” He griped at himself. Wiping away the forming tears, he stood up and began making himself some breakfast. Who knew when Link would return, but Ravio would be waiting for him when he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ravio sighed, swirling a spoon in his tea as he thought. He had come to terms with the fact that Link wouldn’t love him back, and that it was okay, because as long as he got to keep Link in his life, it would have to be enough. It didn’t mean he wasn’t sad however. Heartbreak, even self-inflicted, wasn’t easy. Quietly, he sipped his tea, waiting for the sun to go down so he could go to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he finished his tea, the door to the house creaked open and Link, beautiful, beautiful Link, walked in. Ravio smiled, watching as Link laid down his sword and pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad to see you back in one piece,” He finally greeted the hero. Link nodded, grabbing a cup out of the cabinet and pouring himself a cup of tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to be home,” The hero’s voice was rusty, a gruff sound pulling at his vocal cords with each syllable. Ravio couldn’t help but smile again, wider this time. It was great to see the man in person after being away from him for weeks. They made small talk into the night, and soon it was time for bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lighting the few candles they had, Ravio hummed a Loruelian lullaby as Link stripped to his underclothes. Sitting down, Link watched as Ravio traded in his long purple robes for a set of shorts and shirt from Link’s own closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ravio?” Link spoke suddenly. Ravio hummed in response, waiting for the blonde to continue. “Why do you care about me?” Now that stopped Ravio in his tracks. He turned to Link, brow creased, and repeated the question. Link looked at him expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I care about you because you’re my friend, Mr. Hero. You saved my world, and more importantly, me. You let me stay at your house, eat your food, sell my wares, and… You let me take care of you when it matters. How could I not care for you?” Ravio said carefully, not meeting Link’s eyes. Link snorted, standing. Ravio startled, looking anywhere but him, only for Link to catch his chin, forcing the rabbit man to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” He whispered. Ravio blushed, refusing to meet Link’s steely gaze. It appeared Ravio was not as careful with his feelings as he thought he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What ever do you mean, Link?” Ravio asked, almost defiantly. He was begging Lolia that Link didn’t know his true feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ravio, I know you’re in love with me,” Ravio winced and blushed even harder at Link’s blunt wording. “And I want to know why. Why do you love me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I not love you?” Ravio said, almost echoing his previous words. “How could I not love someone who is willing to sacrifice themself for the good of two worlds? Who cares for me as much as I care for him? How could I… You’re everything I could ever want in a partner, Link. Passionate, caring, selfless, wonderful… and handsome to boot,” Ravio giggled. Link flushed red. Ravio met his gaze and opened his mouth in a little ‘o’. The gleam. It was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” Link muttered in a low voice. Ravio didn’t answer, just pressed his lips to Link’s. Link leaned into the kiss, deeping it ever so slightly. Ravio pulled away, stunned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This… This must be a dream,” He stammered. Link shook his head and kissed Ravio again, softer this time. Ravio melted into the kiss, stepping onto his tiptoes to save Link’s craning neck. Pulling away, Link spoke in a strained voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blow out the candles and come to bed? We don’t have to do anything! I just… I just want to be close to you,” Ravio nodded, blowing out each candle before sliding into bed next to Link. Link wrapped his arms around Ravio’s waist, pulling him close and kissing his cheek lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s sleep, okay?” Ravio suggested. Link nodded and laid his head on Ravio’s chest. Soon they both drifted off to sleep, dreams of each other floating by.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>